


Universal Likes

by empressoffire



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Autism, Gen, Learning Disabilities, Mental Health Issues, bribery won't fix anything but you can sure as shit try it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressoffire/pseuds/empressoffire
Summary: When the Farmer marries Abigale, Alex adjusts to the fact that he'll probably be seeing Sebastian more frequently.(or, an accidental journey to self-acceptance kickstarted by the farmer being gay)





	Universal Likes

Mara was, without a doubt, very odd. Granted, most of the residents of Pelican Town were strange, from Linus who lived in a tent in the woods while wearing leaves, to the actual wizard who lived just outside of town but never seemed to do any magic (or at least, not that Alex could tell), to Marlon and Gil, who were, to the best of everyone’s knowledge, Marlon and Gil. 

So Farmer Mara, who took over Grace Farm over ten years since her grandfather and died and left the place to her, was quite at home in the Valley, really. She’d come wandering into town, blade on her hip, handing out eggs and flowers, then disappear, only to show up at the tavern later that night covered in muck and sometimes blood, only to greet everyone and ask how they were doing before leaving. She would comb the forest and beach for shells and berries, humming songs under her breath and looking genuinely shocked when anyone spoke to her. Once she came running into town declaring that she’d found a weird egg in her coop, hatched it, and was now the proud owner of a chicken with glowing red eyes. 

Even Grace Farm reflected her way of thinking. Where most farms had neat rows of vegetables, Mara was fond of planting anywhere, often between the trees. She had confided in Alex once that most of the time, she wasn’t even sure what she was growing, just throwing down random seeds. Her animals wandered freely about the farm, no fences to hold them in, because Mara said they were all smart enough to not wander away from home, from warmth and food.

So Mara was very odd. It goes without saying that Abigail had taken one look at the monster hunting silly hat wearing Joja Co worker turned farmer and decided that yeah, that was someone she could spend the rest of her life with. Pierre and Caroline were both shocked, or they claimed to be, with was possibly the most ridiculous thing ever because even Alex could see it, and he was Alex. 

And that was great for them, and he was happy for them he really was, but it also presented a problem. See, Alex didn’t really have friends. He had Haley, of course, but she’d started taking photos and talking about moving to the city and opening a photography business. And that was great for her, and he was happy for her but. He was lonely. Really lonely, to be honest. 

Mara had been nice to him when she’d shown up, and then once she got to know him, she kept being nice. She gave him eggs and didn’t make fun of him when she found out how stupid he was. Having a friend was nice. He’d taught her about gridball, and she let him feed her chickens, even the scary glowing one. So, when she announced to him that she was engaged, he was ecstatic for her. And then worried, because while Abigail was nice enough to him, her best friends were Sam and Sebastian. And Sebastian hated him. Really hated him. They’d never gotten along, ever but had made efforts to avoid each other since graduating, and it’d worked. 

But now Abigail was married to Mara, and her best friends wanted to visit her because of course, they did. So Grace Farm, where Alex enjoyed hanging out, playing fetch with Dusty and Argo, talking to Mara, turned into a place where Sebastian was.  
So, not matter what way you looked at it, Alex had two options. One was to give up one of his two friends and go back to standing in front of his house throwing a gridball up and down for hours. The other was if not befriending Sebastian, getting him to hate him less. 

To be honest, Alex would rather have his head stomped in by a horse. But he wasn’t about to go down without a fight, so here he was, standing in front of Robin’s cottage and holding a tupperware container with breakfast in it. 

Yoba help him.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i am super nervous about this work like i am with every work so what's new there really. how do i characterize does anybody know? 
> 
> like most of my other fics much of the content comes from a very personal place (in this case, my diagnosis with non verbal learning disability), because writing is my main coping method no matter the problem. 
> 
> anyway, i hope everyone enjoys this and we're all ready to do this because frankly i am not sure.


End file.
